Sakura Drops
by kellez69
Summary: Sango leaves and plans to end her life after Kohaku dies, can Miroku save her in time?Sonfic oneshot MirSan


Sakura Drops 

Disclaimer:I don't own anything, too bad... I wrote this songfic/oneshot a long time ago! I found it and typed it out! Well here ya go!

It was just an ordanary day, accept for the fact that one person was missing. Sango.  
Everyone was searching for her, but luck was not on their side. She used her powder that foged demons' scences so Inuaysha and Shippo could not sniff her out. She even letf Kirara behind.

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak

Sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete

Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

"Mabie she is upset about Kohaku." Kagome suggested, to the nervous houshi.

"Why would she leave like this?" Miroku said, 'I need to calm down.' he thought.

"She had to use that damn powder!" Inuyasha pouted, "I can barley see strait."

"I'm going to look for her." Miroku said finally, "Don't follow."

Furidashita nastsu no ame ga

Namida no yoko wo totta su-tto

Omoide to DABUru eizou

Aki no DOROMA saihousou

Sango stopped, she had been running for a day now. She couldn't take it. Everyone was so happy. Why couldn't she be as well? Kohaku was dead, finished, never to resurface again. He was the only family she had left, and now he was gone. She was done, what was the point of living? What was the point of killing Naraku now? 'Houshi-sama' she thought, then metally kicked herself.

She could take no gult. He did not love her anyway. Who did? She was just another woman to him, a thing that could only be desired, not loved. But oh, how she loved him. She would sometimes daydream about him, about how they would marry, have children, and grow old together. It was nothing but a broken promise. Those words he said to her meant nothing to him, but they meant the whole world to her. If only he could see how much he meant to her.

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI

Nando mo kurachaun da

Soredemo mata tatakaun darou

Sore ga inochi no fushigi

Miroku searched every village near them. Nothing. It was like she was a ghost. None had seen her pass by. Each passing day came with a cold trail. She had been missing for four days, ho could he possibly find her? He never gave up. He vowed not to sleep unless she was laying with him, nor would he eat until she was in his arms again. But what if he didn't find her? He shook his head to skake the thought away.

It was night, cold and windy. Sakura blossoms fell upon him as he ran. The wind pulling at his dragon tail teasingly. His eyes searching wildly for the fimilar figure of the missing taijiya. Horrible images of her being dead popped into his head. He tried to shake his thoughts and became uneasy thinking about the strong, beautiful tajiya's dead form. He shivered. 'No' he thought, 'she's alive out there!'

He was tired and stoped running. It was around midnight or later but he didn't care. His eyes were growing heavy and his body begged for sleep, but he kept moving. The breeze was tickiling his skin.  
He had to find her. She could get hurt. But where was she? The great question. None could answer.  
Where could she have gone? Why did she leave? He ran again. Nothing. No where was she found.

Koi wo shite subete sasage

Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no Heartbreak

Sakura sae toki no naka de yurete

Yagate hana wo sakasu yo

Sango was done. She found a place to end it. A water fall. To let all the pain be gone. She climed the cliff.  
How far above the ground she was. This was it. No more pain. No more lies. 'No more Houshi-sama.' she thought.  
The ground looked so far away. So far down. She breathed in and out franticly. She thought she seen someone down there. All would end here.

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de

Kutsu ga suriheratte ku

There she was. She was going to jump, Miroku could tell. It would surely kill her. Miroku scrabled up the cliff. He had to stop her. He climed faster. The oly thing keeping him going now was his love for her.  
He could not let her waste her life. He would not let her die the way of a sinner, taking her life aas if it meant nothing. 'Please wait Sango.' he thought.

Motto kata no chikara nuite

Kako wa dokoka ni shimatte oke

Koko kara sou tookunai darou

Mita koto mo nai keshiki

Sango looked down one more time and took a deep breath. Miroku reached the top. He drew closer still, reaching out to touch her. The pounding water was drowning out any words he could speak to her. To his horror, he saw her jump off the edge.

"Sango, no!!!!" he screamed.

She thought she heard her name being called. The next instant, her fall was interrupted. Her arm jerked painfully; she could feel two hands on her right arm, clutching it tightly. She glanced up and felt tears well up when she saw whom had saved her. He shouted something at her, but the water was too loud and she couldn't hear him. He started pulling her up, and she helped him along by swinging her legs onto the rocky edge and climbing up. She reached the top with his help and collapsed into his arms. He held her close, weeping in relief. She wept too, and for a moment they laid there holding each other.

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kyou ga saishou no Good day

Sakura made kaze no naka de yurete

Sotto kimi ni te wo nobasu yo "Sango..." She knew that he would one day be killed by the Wind Tunnel, and yet she was willing to give all her heart to him. He never dreamt he would have someone love him so much. He stroked the dear woman's cheek, as she had done his what seemed like only a moment ago now that the nightmare was over. He pressed his lips to hers and relished in the taste of her perfect mouth. She sank into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two of them were sinking down into the grass, though which one of them was to blame for this was hard to say.

"Wait, Sango. I... can't do this to you," he said, pulling away. She laid in the grass and stared up at him, her eyes full of trust and love.

"Miroku, I'm going to lose you some day. I know this is true, and as hard as it is for me, I've accepted it. I want to at least have a son to remember you by." He blushed, gazing at the woman he loved in surprise. "I know you want to," she added.

"I do want to," he admitted, "but I simply cannot take advantage of you like this."

"That doesn't sound much like the perverted monk I fell in love with," she noted with a wry smile.

"Ah, so it's perversion you want, eh? Don't say I didn't warn you!" he smiled, bearing down on her with another passionate kiss...

Tomaranai mune no itami koete

Motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo

Hitomawari shite wa modori

Aoi sora wo zutto tesaguri

Miroku woke, Sango's arms wraped around him tightly. He smiled at his lover and gave her a kiss on the cheek befor moving her arms and dressing himslef. He started a fire and made breakfast.  
Sango woke smelling the delicous food. She rose and dressed herself. She sat down next down to the houshi.  
He gave her a hug. "Ohayo." he said. "Ohayo." she said back, "Mmm, fish and rice for breakfast?"

"It's the only thing I had." Miroku sighed.

"It's perfact." Sango smiled.  
"Yes you are." Miroku said, handing her a bowl with food. She blushed.

"Arigatou," Sango laughed, "for always being there for me"  
"No problem." Miroku replied, "anythime."

Suki de suki de doushiyou mo nai Sore to kore to wa kankei nai...

The End.

AWW, fluffy ain't it? But who cares! I liked so tell me what you think!


End file.
